Trench drains are typically channel-shaped conduits, open at the top and covered with grates, and recessed into a surface, such as a floor or the ground, to catch liquid runoff. Trench drains are installed below the surface so that their grated tops are substantially flush with the surface to allow liquid runoff to enter the trench drain. In order to permanently install the trench drains, a trench deeper and wider than the channel-shaped conduit is dug, sections of the conduit are supported in the trench in desired alignment and height, and concrete is poured around the sides and under the channel sections forming the trench drain. It is important that the various drain channel sections be properly positioned when the concrete is poured so that the top is even with the surface and the liquid runoff will travel properly within the trench drain. Even though the drain channel sections are initially aligned, the pouring of the concrete often times causes them to move or float, thereby disrupting the drain channel section alignment.
One problem with aligning the drain channel sections stems from their method of production. The drain channel sections are cast in an inverted position. As a result, the surface of the drain channel sections that forms the outside bottom when the drain channel sections are inverted into a proper position is not particularly accurate with respect to the open top portion of the drain channel sections. Accordingly, if the drain channel sections are supported in the trench by their outside bottom surfaces, the inaccuracies of those surfaces result in top surfaces of adjacent drain channel sections that are not necessarily aligned or at the proper depth.
One previous device which has been used to support drain channel sections during installation is referred to as a Channel Chair. Channel Chairs are A-shaped devices constructed of steel wire with cross rungs to support one end of one of the drain channel section and a mating end of the next adjacent drain channel section. However, the Channel Chair is difficult to arrange in a proper location in terms of the height at which it supports the drain channel sections. The legs of the chair are embedded below the bottom surface of the trench an appropriate distance to support the channel at a desired height. The drain channel sections would then be lined up with a stretch string or the like and the height of the chairs would then be adjusted relative to the surface.
The height of the Channel Chair cross bar is hard to adjust because the chair has to be lifted relative to the holes in which the legs are pressed and if they are pressed in too far, the chair may not be stable when raised somewhat. Furthermore, the drain channel sections can lift off of the supporting cross bars when the concrete is poured. In addition, the drain channel sections are aligned with these Channel Chairs but are not connected together or to the chair in any positive manner that prevents them from separating longitudinally. Also, they are supported on the bottom surface which, as previously mentioned, does not necessarily define a consistent distance from the top surface. Because the chairs are embedded in the concrete and therefore may only be used once, the simplicity and low cost resulted in their use in spite of the shortcomings.
To reduce floating of the supported channel sections when concrete is poured, it has been common to use two pours and to provide an anchoring rib adjacent opposite ends and part way up the sides of each drain channel section end portion. These anchoring ribs are covered with a first layer of concrete that is poured while the channels are supported on the chairs or otherwise supported in a trench within the ground. The first layer sets and supports them at a proper height and then the rest of the concrete is poured up to the top edge of the channels. The first layer of concrete grips the anchoring ribs to prevent the drain channel sections from floating when the trench is filled to the top of the channels with a second pour, thereby preserving the alignment of the drain channel sections. The drain channel sections do not float when the first pour of concrete is used because the concrete is not poured to a level high enough on the drain channel sections to raise them. However, two pours of concrete are time consuming and also do not bond together well.
Devices have been developed which do not support the drain channel sections from their bottom surfaces nor do they require two separate pours of concrete. These devices utilize brackets which support the drain channel sections from the top portions of their side sections. These brackets utilize strap clips that are loosened and tightened with clamping bolts to vertical re-bars imbedded in the trench. However, these devices generally require substantial manpower for adjustment when aligning the drain channel sections.
These devices can also be used by placing the bracket under the drain channel sections and supporting them on their bottom surfaces. This is not a desirable method of support because of the problems associated with supporting the drain channel sections at their bottom surfaces and additionally, because once the concrete is poured, the brackets and all other associated hardware are embedded in the concrete and therefore can only be used once. This undercuts any substantial offsetting savings in labor costs.
Another bracket utilizes bolts which engage the outer side surfaces of the drain channel sections. This device is used with re-bar and adjusted in height with U-bolts. If it is desired to use the device more than once, the device is used from the top of the drain channel section but more than one pour of concrete is required.